


Trying something new

by heyhay13



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Day 1, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets back from practice rather exhausted and Sousuke decides they both need the night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying something new

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompt: Firsts
> 
> ...this lead to the first time Sousuke gives Rin a rimjob... enjoy!

                Rin finally made it back to his apartment that he was now staying at in Tokyo. His head was pounding and his body seemed to be aching after practice. Since making the cut for the national team, he had hardly had a break from the intense and long swim practices nearly every single day. He was glad to have the weekend off as he opened up the door, feeling ready to just go straight to bed for the rest of the night. When he opened the door though, his mouth watered as soon as he smelled the delicious scent of food coming from the kitchen. Rin kicked off his shoes and tossed his bag on the ground before going into the lit kitchen.

            In front of the stove, Sousuke was too busy listening to whatever song was playing in his headphone to realize Rin had gotten home until his arms had wrapped around his waist. Rin felt Sousuke jump a slight bit in surprise then pull out a headphone.

“Hey there, welcome back,” Sousuke said, setting the pan down and turning to kiss Rin’s forehead. “How was practice?” he chuckled after Rin gave a tired hello.

            “I am just happy I don’t have to go tomorrow,” he groaned then turned his attention to the pan. “Now what are you making?” the redhead asked.

            “It’s almost done, why don’t you go sit down and I’ll bring it over?” Sousuke said, seeming to be in an oddly good room. Rin knew he hardly ever cooked since usually he was busy with homework as Sousuke was currently in his fourth year of university.

            “Alright,” Rin agreed, going over and he sat down hard on the couch, nearly moaning in relief as he sank into the cushions.

            “Here,” Sousuke told him as he came over, holding two plates for them. He handed one over to Rin then sat beside him.

            “So what’s the occasion?” Rin asked him as he started to eat and Sousuke shrugged.

            “I thought we both could use a night off,” he told Rin with a smile and the redhead smiled back at him.

“Thank you,” Rin purred, leaning against Sousuke and nuzzling into his warmth. Sousuke flipped on the television and they ate together, both of them chatting together.

When they were done Sousuke had taken the plates back to the kitchen and Rin stretched out on the couch. His eyes were drifting shut again as he laid on his stomach, face pressed against a pillow. He had started to drift asleep when he suddenly felt Sousuke’s warm breath over his neck before he started tracing kisses down it to his shoulder.

“Mmm… Sousuke I’m tired…” Rin muttered, but didn’t pull away or make any move to stop him while the taller boy’s hands slid up his shirt.

“Then let me do all the work for you,” Sousuke purred against his skin, coaxing Rin to roll over for him. He kissed down to his collar bone, sliding Rin’s shirt up before moving his lips down to latch onto one of his nipples. Rin let out a low groan in his throat, arching his back up into his touch.

            “Sousuke…” Rin whined, wanting more as his pants were begging to tighten. Sousuke smiled a bit then slid his hand down to Rin’s pants and started to palm him through his sweatpants.

            “More, Sousuke…” the redhead begged again, his hips bucking up against Sousuke’s hand.

            “I thought you were tired,” Sousuke teased him with a low chuckle before he hooked his sweatpants and boxes both and slid them down. Rin looked down, watching as Sousuke moved down from his chest, down his stomach then hovered right above his cock, long enough to draw an eager whine out of Rin. Sousuke smirked, pleased with how easily he could unravel the redhead. He leaned down and licked up the underside of his member and Rin moaned loudly.

            Rin reached down, running a hand through Sousuke’s short hair as the other hand dug into one of the cushions. Sousuke kept running his tongue up and down his length before taking Rin into his mouth and sucked on the tip lightly.

            “S-Sousuke…” Rin whined out, his nails digging in lightly against the skin of Sousuke’s scalp. He was already getting close, but then Sousuke pulled back. “W-Why?” Rin gasped, looking back down at Sousuke with a desperate whine in the back of his throat.

            “Can I try something new?” Sousuke asked him, teal eyes looking up at Rin.

            “What?” Rin asked, his mind still foggy with how desperate he was.

            “I promise you’ll like it,” the taller boy told him. Rin paused, then nodded, trusting him. Sousuke smiled at him then moved back in, giving his cock another lick before, to Rin’s surprise, he moved further down. He shifted Rin’s hips up a bit more than Rin let out a loud gasp as the flat of Sousuke’s tongue swept over his entrance.

            “S-Sousuke!” Rin yelped, trying to close his legs a little but Sousuke’s grip kept him in place. The tongue kept licking and prodding at his hole, soon making Rin moan louder than he had been before. Sousuke pushed inside him once Rin had relaxed enough, sliding a hand back up to stroke his cock again.

            Rin lost it when Sousuke pushed in two fingers along with his tongue, curling them to press directly onto his prostate and Rin came with a shout. Panting heavily, Rin collapsed back against the couch as Sousuke pulled up, sitting back and wiping his mouth off a bit.

            “How was that?” Sousuke purred with a triumphant smirk.

            “I-I think it’s something I wouldn’t mind doing again,” Rin admitted, blushing as he caught his breath and noticed the large bulge in the taller boy’s jeans.

            “Well we have all night,” Sousuke replied, and Rin smiled before taking his hand and lead him over to their bedroom.


End file.
